The Life of Their Children
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: The final story to Heads' Collide and Love and Teaching Teens Don't Mix. The Potter, Zabini, and Malfoy children are off to Hogwarts. What changes in the friendships of these children will happen there? Will anything happen to the kids there, even under the watchful gazes of Hermione, Draco, and Neville? Read and find out in the story of their children!
1. The Plaform

**Chapter 1 - The Platform**

As three families stood together on Platform 9 3/4 you could see the happiness of each parent's face to be sending all their children off to Hogwarts for the second time. "Athena Rose Malfoy!", called out Hermione, seeing her with her wand raised at Harry and Ginny's oldest, James Sirius, "At least keep the wand fights till after the train has left.

The 14 year old girl grinned, turning to smirk at James, who then pretended to be terrified. The Ravenclaw simply rolled her eyes and ran to hug her parents, causing Draco to laugh, "Athena, we'll see you in class."

The girl grinned and simply said, "I know.", before running to her Gryffindor best friend and proceeding to grab his hand and drag him on the train.

Hermione turning to her husband, "I think this is the year those two will finally realize their feelings for each other."

Harry overheard this and chuckled, saying back to his friend, "I think James already has during the summer, I've heard him muttering some things about Athena that don't involve their friendship."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the gossiping best friends, while Luna laughed at the conversation which had been repeated in many different forms since the two's oldest children were 9 years old.

Off to the side of the 6 parents, stood Albus Severus, who had also been made a Gryffindor, with Luna and Blaise's oldest, Letitia Greta, as they overheard their parents talking about James and Athena. Again. "Honestly", Albus said, rolling his eyes, "I hope James and Athena just kiss and get together already, so we wouldn't hear this every year."

Letitia smiled, "They would make a good couple. but you're right. I'm tired of hearing your dad and Hermione talk about it, they gossip more than the Hufflepuff girls in my dorm."

The two third years grinned at each other, before waving goodbye to their parents and boarding the train, escaping the same-old gossip.

This left three of the children with their parents, the closely knit group of Lily Luna Potter, Julian Scorpius Malfoy, and Steltella Amy Zabini. All had become Ravenclaws the year before and were called the "Second Golden Trio", though only two of the childrens' parents had been part of the original trio. The three second years had also become tired of the parents' gossip and quickly left to board the train, waving goodbye to their parents.


	2. The Train

**Chapter 2 - The Train**

Athena pulled James into their usual compartment before realizing what she was doing, holding his hand, and turning lightly pink in the cheeks before dropping his hand and sitting. James didn't seem to notice her reddened cheeks as he sat down on the opposite side of her with a chuckle. The two friends grinned at each other, before looking out the window to see Harry and Hermione talking, arguing by the looks of Hermione's wild hand motions, like they had argued every year as the two ran off together to the train, it hadn't taken them long to figure out it was about them, though they didn't know why.

They watched as Ginny said something that made the two stop fighting with sheepish smiles, and noticed that all the kids had disappeared to the train while their parents were arguing again, just like they had every year, "I wonder what they argue about every year", James voiced. It was never really something they had discussed before, only watched with unanswered questions forming in their heads.

Athena shrugged, "Maybe you should owl you're dad when we get to school? We can go ask my mom after the feast."

James nodded, agreeing before the two fell back into silence, watching the countryside pass by, talking about what this years classes would be like and arguing about which of their houses do better in Quidditch this year.

* * *

Albus and Letitia were in their own compartment, talking about how they needed to get James and Athena together, just so Harry and Hermione would stop talking about it all the time. Plans flew through the two's heads before Letitia actually proposed a good plan, "We should talk with them, slowly plant ideas in their heads about each other, until they finally admit their feelings."

The two grinned at each other when they decided on that plan, but soon realized that while they were planning they had steadily been inching closer together and they quickly moved to other sides of the bench, both flushed to a bright red. They then smiles shyly at each other, and both thought as they sat in silence in the compartment for the rest of the train ride, "I should take my own advice."

* * *

The youngest three were in their own compartment on the train. Lily, Julian and Stelella were talking about what the riddle might be when they got up to the common room later. They were also talking about how for a Ravenclaw, Athena was incredibly dense when it came to James's and her own feelings.

"I just want Mom to talk about something else", Julian complained.

Lily nodded in agreement, "Seriously, I love my dad, but he's a horrible gossip. I want to meet up at the platform and not hear him talk about James and Athena for once.

They all nodded and rolled their eyes, before they went on to discuss more normal things, like what they would be learning in their classes this year or if Ravenclaw would win the House Cup this year, they hope so, they hadn't had it for several years and they had read all their books before they got on the train so they could help their house with getting them points for correct answers and spells. They left to change before they arrived at Hogwarts, grinning at the thought of the beginning of their second year at their second home.

**(A/N: Which couple will confess first! James and Athena or Albus and Letitia? Review with your thoughts! Hope you're enjoying the story! The chapters will get longer soon!)**


	3. The Feast

**Chapter 3 - The Feast**

When James and Athena reached Hogwarts, they quickly got themselves carriage to take them up to the castle. They chatted until they actually reached the castle and then walked to the Great Hall, feeling a bigger pang in their hearts than usual when they had to separate to go to their different tables, James to Gryffindor, Athena to Ravenclaw.

After Headmistress McGonnagal had given her beginning of the year speech, the Hall was filled with loud voices and the sound of silverware scrapping against plates, but the rest of the Great Hall was unaware of the glances exchanged over the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table between Athena and James.

They didn't see the other looking when they sent their desperate, needing glances over the tables to each other. They were slowly realizing something about themselves, something that they had been denying existed for years. They were realizing they had feelings for each other.

* * *

Albus and Letitia had gotten in their own carriage to get to the school and were talking in an attempt to forget what had happened earlier when they had accidentally sat too close together. Now they were back to talking about what to do about James and Athena.

"Well, we're both close to them so I'll start implanting ideas in Athena's head about James, maybe stuff like he's getting muscles from Quidditch or something of the sort, and you can tell James something similar about Athena?"

Albus nodded, eager to use this to distract him from the feeling he had earlier on the train, "Yeah, it's a good place to start."

The two grinned at each other like they always had, but there was an undercurrent of what they had experienced earlier, the feelings towards each other that were lurking just beneath their just-best-friends mask.

They reached the school soon and walked to the Great Hall, before they too separated, Latitia to Hufflepuff, Albus to Gryffindor. They had agreed to meet up after dinner in the Room Of Requirement, which Harry had told Albus about when he was a kid while telling him about the DA, to talk, as they had spent too much time talking about James and Athena.

Albus finished his dinner first, and dropped by the Hufflepuff table to tell Letitia he'd be waiting outside in the hall, and left. A few short minutes later, Letitia followed and they made their way up to the Room to catch up.

* * *

Lily, Julian and Stelella sat together in a carriage, then when they reached the school, made their way inside and to the Ravenclaw table, where they talked throughout dinner about what potions they would be learning in Draco's class, or what defence and offensive spells they would learn in Hermione's class, what plants they would learn about in "Uncle" Neville's class, and if someone would ever fire Professor Binns as he bored even them into a nice nap. All in all, a normal conversation between the three friends.

They also pondered if they would get into the Quidditch team that year, as all three had been practically raised on brooms and were all good flyers. Lily was best in the seeker position, Julian was an excellent keeper, and Stelella was an exceptional beater. When the try-outs came around, they would definitely try, they loved to play Quidditch and wanted to help their team win.

When they finished dinner, they left the table and went up to their common room, still talking all the way. When they got there they answered the riddle quickly, it was easy to them, and walked into the room, which was covered with blue and bronze tapestries and furnished with comfortable blue couches and bronze chairs throughout the room with a plush bronze carpet under their feet and books lining every wall, except for around where the fireplace was, where a warm fire was crackling, and where the stairs were.

They said their goodnights and headed up the separate staircases to their rooms, Lily and Stelella going up the staircase to the right, and Julian going up the left.


	4. The First Day of School

**Chapter 4 - First Day of School**

The next morning James and Athena met up outside the Great Hall after breakfast and the schedules had been given out to compare them. With a grin the two realized they shared a good amount of classes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. As the first class they had was one they had together, DADA, they ran to it, racing each other.

The pulled to a stop in front of the room and calmly walked in, they were the first ones there and chose seats together in the front. The teacher wasn't there yet and wouldn't be there until class started, so they talked in hushed voices, catching up to what the other had done during the summer when their families weren't visiting each other. All too soon, though, the rest of the class shuffled in and they had to stop talking as the lesson began.

After DADA they had to separate to go to classes they did not share, Athena was off to Arithmancy, and James to Potions. They had Charms together the next class, so resolved to meet for that outside of the Great Hall.

The class they were apart pulled on their hearts like separation had never before, and after their classes let them out the ran to meet each other, eager to get back to each other, when they met there they grinned at each other again and went to their next class. On the way James told Athena about the secretive smirk that was on Draco's lips whenever James was so distracted he nearly messed up his potion, like he knew something he didn't. The two resolved to go to both of her parents that night, Hermione to see what the argument with Harry every year was about, and Draco to see what he knew that they didn't.

The painful separation feelings and eager meetings continued till their lunch, when they concluded it was a nice enough day out and decided to ask the house elves in the kitchens, which were all paid and properly clothed now due to Hermione's constant demands, for materials for a picnic out by the lake. The excited house elves were very willing to help and within minutes they were out by the lake, with no one else around, with enough food to feed a small army, or at least the Weasely house for a week.

They chatted through lunch, grinning and laughing before going through the rest of their classes, the pain they felt earlier that day now not so sharp when separated because of the wonderful lunch they had and the knowledge that they would meet up after dinner to go talk to Athena's parents.

* * *

Albus and Letitia looked over their schedules together at Gryffindor table, as Letitia went there when she finished her breakfast, and they found that they shared 3 classes, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures, they smiled at each other, voicing their wishes to share more classes aloud, blushing and hurrying off together to their first class, Transfiguration.

The two met up between classes throughout the day until lunch, talking until they had to run to their next class. They had decided to seek James and Athena out the next day to talk, but after lunch before had to go to class they peeked out the doors of the school to see James and Athena at their picnic, looking quite cozy, and declared having to talk to the two unnecessary.

The last class they shared, it was their first year of Care of Magical Creatures and they were nervous after the stories they'd heard about Buckbeak over the years from their parents.

They were lucky, Hagrid and gotten better teaching skills and a better grip on what animals were safe over the years and showed them something more normal the Buckbeak the hippogriff, he asked the old centaur Firenze to come down so they could learn about his kind.

It was an interesting class, full of knowledge they didn't know about the Divination teacher they didn't know before, though as children they had been told some things about centaurs by Harry, mostly just that Firenze in his first year.

Then it was dinnertime and the two ate quickly, so to be able to go out by the lake and talk before curfew rolled around to talk about what classes had been like that day.

The talked for a while before saying goodnight and going to their separate common rooms, a small knowledge in their hearts that their closeness was growing, and only because of the hidden feelings in their hearts.

* * *

Lily, Julian, and Stelella sat at Ravenclaw table together eating their breakfast, they had gotten their schedules a few minutes before, but were in no hurry to get to their first class, as it was History of Magic and they were in no rush to get to such a boring class.

They took a nap in History of Magic, they couldn't even stay awake for it. Then they went on to potions, which was fun because Draco gave them all points, and then to Transfiguration with Hermione. Next they relaxed and talked in lunch, noting that James and Athena seemed to be having a picnic outside by the lake, before having to go to class again, for double charms, and finally ending classes with Astronomy.

After they ate dinner they went to the library to do their homework and to talk quietly. They got a foot and a half essay from Draco, and a two foot essay for Charms, both due the next week.

They liked to have things done early, so by the time the library closed they had all finished around a foot of the Charms essay, and finished the potion's one. They went back to the common room to talk after they left the library.

"Did you guys see James and Athena out by the lake for lunch?", asked Lily, her eyes sparkling.

Julian nodded, "It's about time they act on their feelings for each other."

Stelella stated, "I don't think they even realize their feelings yet, maybe they just noticed them in the way of missing talking to each other and decided to eat lunch somewhere they could talk."

The two nodded at her wise words, "You're probably right Stella", Julian said, and Stella was his nickname for her, "But it's a start, right?"

Stelella nodded, "Yeah, hopefully it won't take much longer, I've been hearing about the two of them since the age of seven."

The other two nodded before Lily yawned and wished the other two goodnight. After telling her to sleep well Stelella and Julian talked about it a little more before Julian too went to bed, leaving Stelella by herself for a few minutes before she, too, retired.


	5. Questions

**(A/N: This chapter is going to be only about James and Athena.)**

**Chapter 5 - Questions  
**

After dinner Athena and James went together to visit her parents room so they could ask the questions that had been bothering them all day. Athena announced their presence before whispering the password, it was Gryffindor this year, and lead James into the room, where they found Draco and Hermione on the couch.

"What brings you here, dear?". Hermione asked, moving to hug her daughter.

Athena smiled at her mother before hugging her back, "Me and James were wondering a few things we wanted to ask you about."

Hermione nodded, leading Athena and James to the other sofa near the fire, "Ok, shoot.", she said, motioning for them to ask their questions.

Athena smiled at her parents before saying, "We only have 2 questions, one from each of us, mine is to you, Mum. James and I see you and Harry arguing every year at the train station, presumably about the same things each year, what is it that you argue about?"

Hermione paled somewhat while Draco smirked, "Uh", Hermione stammered, "I can't really say, it's between me and Harry."

Athena frowned, somewhat suspicious, before motioning to James to ask his question, as he was looking at Draco's knowing smirk with narrowed eyes, "My question has to do with you, Draco.", James said, calling him Draco as they were not in class, "I want to know why you shot me a smirk every time you looked at me in potions today, like you knew something I didn't."

Draco shrugged, "I can't say, it's linked to what Hermione and your dad argue about every year."

Both of them frowned about not having their questions answered before Athena sighed and rose from the couch, motioning for James to do so to, "Great, that answered nothing. Goodnight Mum, goodnight Dad. Come on James, I think we can go and hang out somewhere for a few minutes before curfew comes into play."

James nodded, wishing Hermione and Draco goodnight before following Athena out the door and to the Room of Requirement where they would go to talk till curfew before separating for their common rooms for the night.

When they left, Hermione grinned at her husband, "It's going to be this year, I know it will."

Draco laughed at his wife before kissing her softly, "If you say so love, if you say so.", he said before leading her to their bedroom to go to sleep.

When Athena and James went to bed that night, both fell into dreams about the other and woke up with an inability to deny the fact of their feelings for each other.


	6. Realizations

**Chapter 6 - Realizations**

The dreams Athena had the night before and the realization it had caused her to ask James at breakfast if she could sit with him at Gryffindor table. James, having had similar dreams and came to a realization of his own, quickly agreed and they sat at the table together, eating in silence side by side.

It was an allowed thing to sit at a different table, but was normally done only by couples or close siblings. So, a lot of the Great Hall was staring at them, especially since most knew the two's feelings towards each other before they did. If they had glanced at the staff table, they would have seen Draco with that knowing smirk on his face again.

The two then went to class, and throughout the day when they met up to go to their next class, little touches would be exchanged. Nothing big, just little brushes of their hands together, briefly linking their hands together, or making excuses to brush imaginary dirt off the other's shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the people around them to see the small shift in their relationship, and to cement their feelings for each other.

Sadly, neither seemed to recognize the other was feeling the same as they were, and neither wanted to risk their friendship and their feelings were kept secret from each other. They would need a push to get the ball rolling, to see that the other felt the same as they did.

But, for now, they felt pain in separation they they had the day before, but now with their realized feelings, it weighed down on them ever the more.

The sat together again at lunch, and at dinner. At lunch they sat at Ravenclaw's table, and went back to Gryffindor for dinner. By the end of the day people got used to them sitting together and stopped staring, and the two made plans to sit at Ravenclaw table for breakfast the next morning.

Something would come along in the next few months that would force them to seeing the other's feelings for them, but until then, the entire castle waited on tip-toes for the two to finally see each other as they were.

Albus and Letitia ate breakfast that morning at their tables, smirking when they saw James and Athena sitting together. When they walked to their first class they talked about it.

"Did you see the two of them? Sitting together at Gryffindor table, they _must _be realizing their feelings for each other.", Letitia commented.

Albus nodded, "I saw them, but they're so blind, they may not even see through their own feelings that the other has the same feelings. And so unless something happens, they're tuck as they are."

Letitia sighed and agreed before they reached the Transfiguration classroom, where Hermione appeared to be glowing. Albus and Letitia rolled their eyes at her and took their seats just as the rest of the class filed in.

The rest of the day was very much similar, everyone was whispering about James and Athena, and Albus and Letitia would roll their eyes at them. But, the two were at their own stand sit point, having feelings, but not willing to admit them to the other. They too would admit their feelings soon enough, though.

After dinner and having gone to the library to complete their homework, they went their separate ways for the night with a quick goodbye to each other, waving as they disappeared into their different common rooms.

Lily, Julian, and Stelella were, unlike most of the school at breakfast, not caring about Athena sitting with James at his table. They knew that while they might have seen their feelings to each other, they would not act on them for some time and were instead talking about their classes from the day before.

"I think we're going to learn a lot of cool things in Transfiguration this year from Hermione.", Lily commented.

Stelella agreed, "Yes, and I think Draco will be teaching us a lot of interesting potions in his class this year as well."

Julian smiled and agreed with his two best friends, "I think every class this year will be good, with the exception of History of Magic, of course. Do you think they'll ever fire a ghost?"

Stelella sighed and shook her head reluctantly, "I don't think so, sadly, the man is boring, but no one would want to take him from his post as it's the only thing his afterlife lives for."

Julian sighed and slumped onto the table, "One would think a class taught by a ghost would be more interesting", he muttered.

The other two agreed with him before sighing themselves and picking up their books to go to the dreaded class they were speaking about.

The day passed and the three ignored any talk of James and Athena as they went around their classes. When lunch rolled around they again complained about Binns before going off to double potions with Draco. Then at dinner they talked about the potion they had made today in class before going off to the library to do their homework, finishing the Charms essay and starting the Herbology one Neville had assigned in class.

Before they went back to their common room they had all finished both, and when they got there they talked a few minutes more about their essays before retiring for the night with a few goodnights.

**(A/N: Sorry if this story isn't all that good, but there's this chapter. I hope you do like it!)**


	7. A Surprise

**Chapter 7 - A Surprise**

The day for James and Athena had passed much as normal since they realized their feelings, and today at dinner they were sitting Ravenclaw table. A few weeks had passed since they had had their dreams and discovered their feelings.

There was something different about today though, this was proved when just before everyone started eating when McGonnagal stood up, "Attention for a moment", she called out.

Obediently the Hall quieted, all had heard from their parents how strict McGonnagal was in their school years and always behaved around her.

She smiled for a second, "Thank you. Now, I have an announcement to make. For Christmas we are going to have a ball this year the day before break starts!"

Cheers broke throughout the Hall and McGonnagal silenced them with a stern look, "Only for third years and up, though, unless a younger year is the date of an older student."

Sounds of disappointment came out of most of the kids first and second years until another look quieted cleared her throat, "Now that announcement is finished, you may now eat!"

The Hal broke out into whispers as they went back to their food. James and Athena were studiously not looking at each other. Finally near dinner's end James cleared his throat nervously, and Athena looked at him hopefully, "Something wrong, James?"

James shook his head, "Nothing wrong but, ah.", he swallowed hard, this might be the push they needed to go.

Athena unconsciously leaned forward eagerly, "Yes?", she said, hope clear in her voice.

He swallowed again and said, "I-wanted-to-know-if-you-wanted-to-go-to-the-ball-with-me", he said in a rush so it sounded like one big word.

Athena's brown eyes lit up, "I would love to.", she said earnestly.

James grinned, "Really?"

She smiled back, "Really", she confirmed.

They both grinned as James hugged her.

* * *

After Mcgonngal's announcement Albus made a beeline for Hufflepuff table, not eating dinner. He'd go to the kitchens and ask the elves for something later, "Um, can I talk to you for a moment Letitia?", he asked, his cheeks faintly red as the Hufflepuff girls around his friend cooed at him.

Letitia was also blushing, "Ah, sure, give me a second.", she sent a glare to the giggling girls around her and followed Albus out of the room.

They exited the hall together, Albus leading her to the kitchens, and tickling the pear before steeping in.

"Can I have some hot chocolate, please?", Albus asked one of the elves, thanking them when they happily agreed.

Albus cleared his throat as Letitia looked at him expectantly, "What was it you needed, Al?", she prompted, biting her lip softly, a nervous habit of her's.

Albus touched her lip lightly, coaxing her to let go of it with her teeth, "You'll hurt yourself like that one day", he said softly, before taking a deep breath, "What I wanted to say to you, was to ask you.", he paused again, taking another deep breath.

"Yes?", Letitia asked him, hoping it was what she was hoping he was going to ask.

Albus took a sip of his cocoa when the elves brought it to him, "I wanted to ask you.. if you and I.. could go to the Christmas Ball together?"

Letitia let out a happy shriek, pushing his cocoa away so she could throw herself at him, "I would love to", she said happily, now in his arms.

Both were smiling now, happy. They didn't notice when one of the elves poofed out to tell Luna about them, as she had figured that they would be together for years, even before Harry and Hermione started arguing about James and Athena, She was happy to know she was right.

When the two separated to go to bed that night, they both fell asleep with the same smile of their faces.

* * *

Lily, Julian, and Stelella sat at their table, eating and ignoring the excited whispers about the ball, they didn't care about it, it wasn't their kind of thing. Dancing wasn't something they were interested in. The night of the ball, they would probably be in their common room, doing the homework that was assigned for over break.

Before they went off to sleep, two boys had asked Lily to the ball, three had asked Stelella, and two girls had asked Julian. The three had said no as nicely as possible to each one. They quickly finished some homework and then went to bed.


	8. Hogsmeade

**(A/N: This is going to be a James, Athena, Albus, and Letitia only chapter, the next one will be the same. Thanks for reading!)**

**Chapter 8 - Hogsmeade**

Everyone going to the dance in a few weeks was down at Hogsmeade today, looking to buy their outfit for the dance with the galleons their parents had sent them. James and Athena, who had been dating since he had asked her to the dance the week before, were walking around the stores of the small village to find formal dress robes from James, and a dress for Athena.

They stepped into a store seeming to be hidden near the end of the street, set back a few paces from the street side. They entered and Athena was automatically drawn to a dress she saw. It was floor-length and was a pretty aqua color. It fit well at the top, before flowing out at the skirt into the kind that kids love to twirl in to make it float out around them. She automatically asked a store clerk where the fitting rooms were and went to try it on, while James skimmed through the dress robes on the men's side of the store, finding a classic black and white muggle tux styled pair that when he tried them on, at this point Athena was plundering the store's shoe collecting for a pair to match her dress, fit rather well. He then found a black pair of dress shoes that were in his size and he went to pay for them. He then waited for Athena to find her shoes and jewelry. He told her that he would meet her at the Three Broomsticks in a half hour before leaving the store, but not without getting a kiss from his girlfriend.

He then went searching, he wanted to find a gift for Athena to present her with when he picked her up for the ball. His search led him to a jewelry store, where he found a perfect gift for Athena.

It was a necklace, it had a long silver chain sapphires on either side of a heart-shaped cut of a bronze colored gem that he didn't know the name of. To him, it looked very Ravenclaw-ish, and yet still very beautiful. He quickly paid for it, before hiding it in his cloak and going to meet Athena.

It would be the perfect thing for him to give her before the ball. He was sure she would love it.

He kissed Athena when he got into the Three Broomsticks, as she was already there. They hung out around Hogsmeade a little longer after having a butterbeer, getting some candy at Honeydukes, before going back up to the castle. They were excited for the ball, and couldn't wait till it came.

* * *

Albus and Letitia were also looking for stuff for the Ball together, going to several clothing stores, and getting Albus his dress robes and shoes, before finding a store with a dress that caught Letitia's eye. It was in the back of a store that was near Honeydukes, it was set a good distance back from the street, and if you weren't looking for it, you might not see the store.

The dress Letitia had found was yellow and stopped mid-thigh. At the sleeves it had black rings right where he sleeve ended. It was the color of Letitia's house and she loved it, buying it and a black pair of flats quickly. The couple next traveled to a jewelry store to find accessories to go with her dress, before Letitia found a necklace with four small yellow circles separated into two halves by a larger black circle. She also found a black beaded bracelet and a ring with a small yellow gem on it. They bought these before going to Honeydukes.

Letitia picked out a few sugar quills while Albus looked through the Bertie's Beans and chocolate frogs. They then went to the Three Broomsticks and tried out their first drink of butterbeer.

Though the two now knew their feelings towards each other and were going together to the Ball, they were not yet dating. Albus planned on fixing that before they left the village, so when they left the Three Broomsticks, before going back to the carriages, Albus turned to Letitia, "Can I ask you something?"

Letitia nodded, "Sure, anything Al."

Albus smiled before saying, "I know we're going to the Ball, but in the excitement I felt of you agreeing to go with me, I forgot to ask you something."

Letitia's eyes were wide as she motioned for Albus to continue, overjoyed at the thought of what she knew he was going to say.

Albus cleared his throat, "You know you're my best friend, and after I asked you to the Ball, I knew my feelings for you were returned. So I'm sure I know the answer to this, but I'm going to ask anyway. Letitia Greta Zabini, would you give me the honor of dating you."

The Hufflepuff girl laughed as she threw herself at Albus, much like she had when he asked her to the Ball, "Of course you silly Gryffindor, I would love to date you."

Albus grinned cheekily, "Good, because I wasn't planning on letting you say no, my lovely girlfriend."

Letitia laughed and smiled at him, "Hmm, girlfriend, I like the sound of it."

The two were still grinning as they went to sleep that night.


	9. The Ball

**Chapter 9 - The Ball**

Soon, it was finally the day of the Ball, and James and Athena were in their separate common rooms, getting ready. James was killing some time, he wouldn't take long to get ready, but in Ravenclaw Tower, Athena had enlisted her eager dorm-mates to help her with her hair and makeup.

It took an hour from them to finish that, they had put her hair in an elegant, but simple, french braid and had put light makeup on her face, with light blue eyeshadow, a light blush, and a light pink lipstick. Then it was time to put on her dress without messing up her hair, which took about 2 minutes, and putting on her shoes and jewelery took another 2 minutes and she was ready for the Ball.

By that time, James had put on his dress robes and shoes, combing out his messy hair, and put the necklace he bought for Athena in his robe pocket, and then he finally started walking to Ravenclaw Tower to pick her up.

He stood outside the common room for about ten minutes before Athena stepped out, and any breath he had was instantly gone as he looked at her. The dress fitted her perfectly and her light makeup looked amazing, he couldn't remember how to breath until she looped her arm into his. That was about the same time he remembered the necklace and pulled it out. He took a deep breath, "You look.. wow, amazing. I got you something while we were down in Hogsmeade."

Athena took the box out of his hands and carefully opened it, gasping as she saw the necklace, and she threw her arms around him, "I love it", she exclaimed, the sound muffled as her face was buried in his shoulder.

He smiled, "I'm glad, I hoped you would." He took a deep breath before motioning with one hand, "Now, shall we go to the Ball?"

Athena laughed, before giving him a quick kiss, "Of course, let's go."

James grinned as they made their way to the ball, seeing Draco when they walked in looking at them with the knowing smirk still on his face, like it always seemed to be when Draco saw the two of them. James rolled his eyes, he had asked him once again a week before what he was always smirking about, but he wouldn't tell.

The two were soon swept up into the music and danced most of the dances that night, including every slow dance there was. They danced, laughing and chatting, and only sitting down when they had sore feet. It was a fun night, and the couple enjoyed themselves immensely. At the end of the night, James took Athena back to her common room and kissed her goodnight,before leaving to his own room. They fell asleep with the knowledge that the night had been the most fun they had in their lives.

* * *

Albus and Letitia started the day getting ready for the ball as well. The giggling Hufflepuff girls in Letitia's dorm insisted on waking her up early and pulling at her hair into a style she had no say in and putting makeup on her. This torment lasted for an hour and a half, before she could manage to escape to put on her dress, jewelry, and shoes.

Albus, on the other hand, slept in late and took only 10 minutes to get ready before leaving to the Hufflepuff common room to pick Letitia up, stopping into the kitchen for a second before to ask the elves for a quick snack.

Ten minutes later, Letitia stepped out of the common room and Albus was left speechless at the sight of her.

Though the attentions of the girls in her dorm tormented her, they did know what they were doing. Her hair was very nicely done and her makeup just enough to make facial features pop. Add it with her dress and she looked like a Hufflepuff princess.

Albus held his hand out to her, "Shall we go, Letitia?"

Letitia smiled and nodded, taking his hand as the two went to the Great Hall and stepped in, going to the dance floor as soon as they stepped in the door. After a few dances, Albus and Letitia were in the first slow dance of the night, nose to nose.

Albus looked in Letitia's eyes, searching for something. When he saw her nod he gently pressed his lips against her's in their first kiss. Suddenly, it seemed like nothing else in the world existed but the two of them, love radiating out of every pore in their beings. The only thing that was real was each other and the love they felt. Love surrounded them like an aura, a visible light around them.

Slowly the real world came back into focus and they pulled slightly away from each other, dancing the rest of the night away, gazing into each other's eyes and ignoring the rest of the world.

When the night ended and Albus lead Letitia back to her common room, he kissed her goodnight and whispered to her, "I love you, Letitia."

Letitia grinned and kissed him again, pulling back slowly, whispering back, "I love you too, Al.", before disappearing into her common room.

Albus made his way back to his own common room with a silly grin on his face and a love-sodden heart.


	10. Christmas Break

**Chapter 10 - Christmas Break**

The day after the ball James and Athena were on the Hogwarts Express, going home for the Christmas Break. They had extracted promises out of their parents that they could get together several times throughout the break. Now they were cuddling on one of the benches in their compartment, talking quietly, occasionally exchanging kisses. All too soon, the train stopped at Platform 9 3/4 and they had to separate, which they did with a kiss and a wave before going with their parents back home.

The Malfoy, Potter, and Zabini families all had dinner together on Christmas and New Year's Eve together, so the couple saw each then and a few others times, but it was never enough for the heavily in love couple.

* * *

Albus and Letitia were much the same as James and Athena on the train, cuddling, talking, and just enjoying being around each other while they could. Separating was hard when the train pulled to a stop, and they walked away, throwing longing looks over their shoulders at each other every few steps.

They also met up frequently during the break, as well as at the Christmas and New Year's Eve dinner, but as it was with James and Athena, it was not enough and they missed each other terribly when separated.

* * *

Julian, Lilly, and Stelella were sitting in their own compartment, talking as usual. They would miss each other during the break, though not as much as the couples would, obviously. They would see each other at Christmas and New Year's Eve and talk away from all the noise of their families, like they did every year. It would have to do until break ended.

**(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is crap, I'm just not very into this story. I'm going to probably wrap it up soon.)**


	11. Back to School

**Chapter 11 - Back to School**

Soon break was over and James and Athena were back on the train to Hogwarts, much to their joy, as it meant that they could again see eachother everyday. The train ride back to school was much like the one away from school a few weeks earlier, with cuddling, talking, and kissing occasionally. Soon the train was back at Hogwarts and the two went to eat their dinner, today at Gryffindor Table. They continued to talk through dinner, marveling over the simple idea that they could see each other again everyday until school ended. But exams also weighed on the teens minds as the end of school was nearing. Also on the couple's minds was Valentine's Day. They needed to get gifts for each other as it was their first Valentine's Day together.

Even with these thoughts buzzing in their heads, too soon dinner was over and they had to separate to go back to their common rooms. That night, when James fell asleep, a dream of the two a few years later drifted into his unconscious mind, it showed him proposing to Athena with a ring with a nicely-sized diamond on it and Athena throwing herself and him and agreeing to marry him. When he woke up the next morning, the dream stuck with him and an idea of marrying her once they graduated implanted in his mind.

* * *

Albus and Letitia had a similar joyful reunion when they met up in the train, which was filled with their happy words and affection for the entire ride. They clung to each other as long as they could after they arrived at Hogwarts, but had to separate when they got to the Hall to eat at their separate tables, though throughout the meal the air between them was filled with longing glances. They meet up to say goodnight outside the Great Hall after dinner before heading to their common rooms, looking behind them often to see the other for a few seconds more before disappearing. They dreamt of each other that night, so in love with each other it nearly glowed around them in an aura.

* * *

Lily, Julian, and Stelella also met each other on the train, sitting and talking about their breaks and their exams which were nearing on the ride there. They were happy to back back into each other presences' again, but it was a joy that was unvoiced and merely felt, making the three smile at times where smiling wasn't really relevant to their topic of conversation.

The conversations lasted through the carriage ride and dinner. They discussed the upcoming exams and began planning out their study schedule for it before tiredness gripped at the three and they retired, falling asleep as soon as the three heads hit their pillows.


	12. Studying

**Chapter 12 - Studying**

Months passed and soon it was June, and the time of the end-of-the-year exams pressed on them. James and Athena were forced to spend more and more time apart to study, and it was slowly killing them. Anytime they spent together was precious and a moment was never wasted. Like now, for example, they were studying together in the library, but as often happened when they studied together, they were more concentrated on each other more than their books and notes. At the moment their lips were locked, instead of their eyes being locked on the pages like they should.

They finally separated when the ancient librarian hissed at them, the two 14 year olds blushing at being caught before turning back to their books. All too soon, it was time to go back to their dormitories and they hugged each other and kissed goodnight before walking back to their common rooms, longing only to be back by the other's side again.

* * *

Albus and Letitia saw much more of each other than James and Athena did, as they could study together with minimal distractions from the other's presence, In fact, they studied better together, Letitia could point out some things that Albus overlooked and Albus helped Letitia memorize the spells by repeating them over and over to her, as well as what they did.

Like now, the two were in the Room of Requirement, pouring over their books and notes quietly, the silence only broken by muttered corrections to the other or with murmured expressions of their love for their other half. Kisses also occasionally broke the studying, because though they studied well together, they were still heavily in love 13 year olds and needed to express it with more than simply words.

Love radiated around them, thickening the air before the two parted for the night, with a simple kiss and whispered 'I love you's.

* * *

Stelella, Julian, and Lily were studying in their own common room, books and notes messily covering the table in front of the fire as they examined them. No word passed between the three, being Ravenclaws they were much more concerned with the upcoming exams to break their concentration and that of their friends' to hold a real conversation. Though, when the late hour soon revealed itself, for the first time that night the three spoke, exchanging goodnights and wishes for sweet dreams.

**(A/N: The next chapter will be the last, an epilogue to show the three groups futures. I hope that some readers have stuck with this inadequate story and enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!)**


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13 - Epilogue**

Years passed since that year at Hogwarts, and James, Athena, Albus, Letitia, Lily, Julian, and Stelella's lives had changed a lot since that year at Hogwarts. James and Athena had gotten married, much like James's dream that year, two years after they graduated, and now James worked in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, and Athena had become a Healer at St. Mungo's. They had had two children, beautiful twin girls, 2 years after they had gotten married.

Albus and Letitia had gotten engaged right after they had graduated and had married a year later. Albus had followed his dad and joined him as an arour, while Letitia had opened her own shop in Hogsmeade, which eventually branched out to Diagon Alley. They had three children, the oldest was a girl James and Athena's twins age, and the middle a boy with an eye for mischievous who looked up to his great-uncle George and George's jokser son, Fred. Their youngest was another young girl with wide innocent eyes that hid a troublemaking interior, most of her attempts at causing trouble got blamed on her brother, who pouted each time.

Much to their parents shock, Julian and Stelella discovered hidden feelings for each other in their 6th year, and married soon after their own graduation, both getting important jobs in the Minister's Office, and having one son who was around the age of Albus and Letitia's youngest age. Lily, on the other hand had fallen in love with Neville Longbottom's only son, who had been a Hufflepuff in her year when she was in her 4th year, and they had begun dating in their 5th year. They too married soon after graduating and had a business together in a greenhouse, as Neville's son shared his passion for plants and Herbology. They had two children, an older girl and a boy who were both older that Julian and Stelella's boy and closer to Albus and Letitia's son's age.

All 4 couples lived long full lives, watching their children have successful careers and have their own children before passing, and all loved their spouses, children, and grandchildren to their dying breath.

**(A/N: That's the end of it! Hope you enjoyed my story, and I'm in the process of writing another fic now, and I will try to get the first chapter of that up tomorrow. The next one will be a non-Voldemort world and feature a OC girl in Fred and George's year, who radically changes the stuck-up Draco Malfoy. Thank you again for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
